Les Weeks
by Les Fees de l'Ecriture
Summary: Bonjour/soir ! Vous naviguez sur le fandom Fairy Tail et voyez assez souvent des mentions tel que 'Color Week' ou 'Miraxus Week' sans réellement savoir de quoi il s'agit ? Ou alors vous connaissez et aimeriez connaître les prochaines semaines organisées ? C'est ici, que ce soit pour connaître le principe, les anciennes Weeks organisées ou pour en savoir plus sur les prochaines o/ !
1. Intro

Bonjour ! Alors, voici un petit rappel sur ce que sont exactement les 'Week's pour ceux n'ayant pas encore totalement compris le principe. Il y aura également des annonces pour les prochaines weeks afin que tout le monde puisse être au courant sans avoir à devoir aller sur le profil du forum tout le temps.

**Les Weeks ou Semaines Spéciales ; le principe :**

De quoi s'agit-il ? Il s'agit d'une semaine pendant laquelle vous avez 7 thèmes, un par jour et parfois un 8ème jour/thème bonus, et durant celle-ci vous pouvez retranscrire les thèmes en écrit, fanart, AMV etc. en rapport avec l'objet de la semaine. Il s'agit le plus souvent d'un couple mais il y a beaucoup d'autres possibilités ! Vous pourrez trouver quelques exemples plus bas.

_Comme participer ?_ Pas besoin d'inscription, vous n'avez qu'à préparer vos thèmes et les poster dès que la semaine a commencé.

_**Signalez néanmoins dans le résumé que vous participez à l'une des weeks et si vous préférez le mettre dans la fic, prévenez par MP pour être ajouté à la communauté !**_

_Les écrits, un nombre de mots précis ?_ Il n'y a pas de nombre précis, ça peut aussi bien être un drabble, un OS ou une fic à chapitre. L'auteur choisi.

_Tous les thèmes sont obligatoires ?_ Bien sûr que non et heureusement d'ailleurs x)

_Pour quand ?_ Des dates sont définis pour chaque semaine, vous pouvez alors commencer à poster dès ce moment-là !

_Peut-on participer ultérieurement ?_ C'est possible aussi, après tout l'on est pas forcément inspiré sur le moment ^^

* * *

**Des questions ?**

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser en review ou MP ! Je ferai partager la réponse et cela pourra être utile à tout le monde vu que je ne pense pas forcément à tout (et que je ne suis pas forcément très claire) ! o/

* * *

**Récap' des précédentes Weeks :**

Retrouvez les participations sur le profil ou dans la communauté.

**\- Miraxus Week** _(02 au 08 décembre 2013) :_ Promesse - Silence/Masque (des sentiments) - Jalousie/Rivalité - Univers Alternatif - Faiblesse - Pardon/Regrets/Réconfort - Défi/Combat

**\- RoYu Week de la SPPS** _(12 au 19 janvier 2014) :_ Rêve - Faiblesse - Etoile - Peur - Cicatrice - Apocalypse - Futur - Bonus : Univers Alternatif

**\- Mystwalker Week** _(17 au 24 mars 2014)_ : Haine - Faux-semblant - Bal - Envie - Couronne - Remord - Tendresse - Bonus : Interdit

**\- Couleurs Week **_(07 au 13 avril 2014) _ Cendre - Noir - Rouge - Bleu - Blanc - Arc-en-ciel - Crépuscule - Bonus : Écarlate (rouge vif)

* * *

**Prochainement :**

Grey/Cana Week en préparation, vous pouvez participer au vote des thèmes ! **_Le lien est sur le profil._**

**_Vous pouvez également aller voter pour la prochaine Week de la SPPS et la date ; lien aussi sur le profil !_**

_Prochaines Weeks organisées :_ NaLi (choix des thèmes en cours), Acno/Zeleph, Yaoi/Yuri, Crossover


	2. Num 1 : GreyCana Week

**ANNONCE numéro 01 :**

* * *

_Récap' des Weeks déjà terminées :_ Miraxus / RoYu (SPPS) / Mystwalker / Couleurs

_**Voici donc les nouvelles sur les prochaines weeks :**_

**\- Grey/Cana Week :** Les thèmes ont été décidé ainsi que la date ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à participer sur ce couple pas très commun !

_Jour 01 (12/05) :_ Alcool

_Jour 02 (13/05) :_ Enfance

_Jour 03 (14/05) :_ Pari

_Jour 04 (15/05) :_ Vêtements

_Jour 05 (16/05) :_ Etoiles

_Jour 06 (17/05) :_ Addiction

_Jour 07 (18/05) :_ Univers Alternatif

_BONUS (19/05) :_ Cartes

**x x x**

**\- NaLi Week &amp; Yaoi/Yuri Week :** Les thèmes sont en cours de décision, les sondages devraient être mis en place dans les prochains jours, voir quelques semaines. N'hésitez pas à passer sur le profil du forum pour vous tenir au courant.

_N'oubliez pas non plus le sondage pour le choix de la week de la SPPS, le lien se trouve sur le profil !_

* * *

**En espérant que beaucoup d'entre vous participera ! À bientôt (: _Crowny._**


	3. Num 2 : YaoiYuri et Nali Week

**ANNONCE numéro 02 :**

* * *

_Récap' des Weeks déjà terminées :_ Miraxus / RoYu (SPPS) / Mystwalker / Couleurs / GreyCana

_**Voici donc les nouvelles sur les prochaines weeks :**_

**\- Yaoi/Yuri Week**

_Jour 01 (30/06) :_ Premier(-ère)

_Jour 02 (01/07) :_ Parfum

_Jour 03 (02/07) :_ Passion

_Jour 04 (03/07) :_ Interdit(s)

_Jour 05 (04/07) :_ Café

_Jour 06 (05/07) :_ Envie

_Jour 07 (06/07) :_ Secret

_BONUS (07/07) :_ UA

**x x x**

**\- NaLi Week :**

_Jour 01 (14/07) :_ Promesse

_Jour 02 (15/07) :_ Solitude

_Jour 03 (16/07) :_ Famille

_Jour 04 (17/07) :_ Edolas

_Jour 05 (18/07) :_ Baiser

_Jour 06 (19/07) :_ Enfance

_Jour 07 (20/07) :_ Oeuf

_BONUS (21/07) :_ Brûlure

**xxx**

-** L'enfance des mages Week (EMW) - SPPS :** Choix des thèmes en cours, lien du sondage sur le profil !

_Un sondage sera bientôt disponible pour la future week de la SPPS ; suivez l'actualité sur le profil ! Deux weeks sont en cours d'organisation concernant l'Acnologia/Zeleph Week et la Crossover Week._

* * *

**En espérant que beaucoup d'entre-vous participera ! À bientôt (: _Crowny._**


	4. Num 3 : Enfance des mages Week

**ANNONCE numéro 03 :**

* * *

_Récap' des Weeks déjà terminées :_ Miraxus / RoYu (SPPS) / Mystwalker / Couleurs / GreyCana / Yaoi Yuri / NaLi

_**Ca faisait longtemps non ? Voici une nouvelle week lancée par la SPPS ! D'autres devrait suivre sous peu mais avec FFans cette fois-ci.**_

**\- L'enfance des mages Week (alias EdMW ou juste EMW)**

_Jour 01 (20/10) :_ Envol

_Jour 02 (21/10) :_ Cicatrice

_Jour 03 (22/10) :_ Magie

_Jour 04 (23/10) :_ Conte de fées

_Jour 05 (24/10) :_ Secret

_Jour 06 (25/10) :_ Avenir

_Jour 07 (26/10) :_ 7 juillet

**xxx**

-** Changement de la mise en page des différentes weeks sur le profil, j'ai tout déménagé sur un forum de ffnet pour que ce soit plus pratique à voir avec les noms des participants (lien sur le profil). **_Le reste de l'actualité comme les sondages restent tout de même sur le profil pour que ce soit plus pratique !_

Prochainement : Crossover Week ou Acno/Zeleph Week.

* * *

**En espérant que beaucoup d'entre-vous participera ! À bientôt (: _Crowny._**


End file.
